1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool transmission device, and more particularly to a transmission device that is able to limit the rotation ability of the ratchet via a positioning plate to allow the power tool to have intermittent vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power tool has the ability to vibrate for breaking through a wall and the ability to rotate for unscrewing a bolt. Normally, this kind of power tool has a switch to shift between different speeds and usually, the maximum speed of the power tool is able to provide not only the rotation ability, but also the vibration ability. However, in order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the transmission device of the conventional power tool is extremely complicated and complex.
Furthermore, the conventional power tool bit does not provide the ability to rotate clockwisely while having the vibration ability in the same time and the ability to rotate counterclockwisely without the ability to vibrate.
Still further, no safety device is provided when the power tool is not in the vibration mode so that operator is easily hurt using the power tool.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved power tool transmission device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.